1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector with a locking device for indicating a degree of a load plate screwed onto a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and then preventing overstress thereby.
2. Description of Related Arts
Normally, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) is usually disposed in a socket connector, and electrically connects to a print circuit board (PCB). The socket connector comprises a metallic cover and a metallic lever. The CPU is disposed into socket connector when the cover is disposed at an open position. Thereafter, the lever rotates to drive the cover to a closed position at which the cover exerts a pressure on the CPU to make sure that the CPU stays in the socket securely. Moreover, the lever locks with the cover in the closed position to prevent the cover undesirably rotating to the open position. Because the socket connector is fastened to the PCB only via the soldering portions of the contacts, it is relatively easy for the socket connector to be partially withdrawn from the PCB in a severe or vibrating environment, thus jeopardizing electrical connection between the socket connector and the PCB.
Hence, a socket connector with a locking device is desired.